1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an improved grip for use with the handle portion of articles, in particular, the handle portion of golf clubs, fishing poles, bicycle handles, hand tools, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Though grips have been developed, there remains a need for an improved grip.